<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ladybug’s Carnations (DISCONTINUED) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391085">The Ladybug’s Carnations (DISCONTINUED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusing love square™, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I don’t even know anymore, I kinda lost motivation for this and started writing about mcyt sorry-, I lost the google doc in my piles of fanfiction hejklp, No beta we die like Emilie (okay I’m sorry), One-Sided Relationship, Possible Character Death, unrequited love (or is it?), will add more as the story goes on because I’m lazy and it’s 2:53 AM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going fine and dandy until the morning Marinette and Adrien started coughing up flower petals.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Set before the season 3 finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I’ll add more later bc I’m too lazy rn-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes. Another fanfiction and this time I’m not gonna discontinue it after one chapter. HA!</p><p>In the meantime, enjoy some Miraculous fanfiction goodness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette started her day out as normal, getting home at an unreasonable hour due to an Akuma attack, throwing on her shirt with pink flowers, rosy-colored jeans, and ballet flats. She would then make sure all of her homework was done and she rushed downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and hurried towards her school racing against time to not be late. Luckily for her this time, she made it into class before the bell rang. She slid into her seat next to Alya, breathing heavily.<br/>
“Hey,” The bluette smiled and took out her book.<br/>
“Hey girl! Wow, you’re not late today! I’m actually kinda surprised,” Alya remarked.<br/>
“O-oh! Thanks! I.. uh.. set my alarm to go off earlier this morning.”<br/>
Yeah, that’s it, Marinette smiled. The bell finally rang, and Ms. Bustier came in and started teaching the class. Mari listened intently the whole time, taking notes, and actually reading the current book they were on a little bit ahead because who knows when she’ll be on time again, due to the recent increase of Akuma attacks. When class ended, Mari was walking out the door when she bumped into Adrien, almost falling over, but he caught her just before her head accidentally smashed onto his chest.<br/>
“You need to be a bit more careful, Mari. You could hurt yourself.” Adrien smiled warmly at the girl who he was preventing from smashing into him.<br/>
“O-oh I’m so s-sorry A-Adrien! I didn’t mean to-” The bluette’s face flushed and she couldn’t hide it with her hands.<br/>
“It’s perfectly fine, Marinette.” He interrupted the girl, now red in the face. He let her turn to a more steady position, and then he let go of her arms.<br/>
He walked off, heading to his classroom leaving a lovestruck teenager behind. It took her a moment to comprehend what happened, and just as she was about to have an emotional breakdown, the bell rang.<br/>
“Crap.” She muttered under her breath. She rushed towards her classroom door, pigtails bouncing against her neck. She hurried through the opening in the wall and headed to her seat. The teacher gave her a remark about being late, and then class started. The bell rang sooner than expected though, and Alya and Mari let out a sigh of relief. Study Hall.</p><p>Study hall was one of the most laid-back periods in the day, you can go just about anywhere and usually you can do literally anything. Alya and Mari decided to go to the library instead of the main courtyard, mainly because they wanted a change in scenery. Don't get me wrong, the courtyard is amazing, but heading there every single day gets boring after a while. Plus, Chloe was there. Lila wasn’t at school lately for some reason, and Mari guessed she probably had cooked up another lie to not go to school. The two friends headed over to a table in the corner of the library, not noticed by any. The two talked for a bit, before Marinette had a weird feeling in her chest. She then, unexpectedly, coughed up green Carnation petals, leaving them strewn all over the table.<br/>
“M-Mari?” Alya choked on air, shocked on what she had just witnessed.<br/>
Marinette coughed again, more lime-colored petals spewing from her mouth.<br/>
“Oh… my god.” Alya was genuinely worried, and pulled out her phone and quickly typed out “Why is my friend coughing out flower petals”. She clicked on the first article she found, which happened to be a medical article.<br/>
“Oh no no no no…” Alya’s voice quivered as she read through it.<br/>
“Mari?” She lifted her head from her phone to see the bluette gasping for air.<br/>
“Y-yeah?” Marinette coughed, allowing a couple more petals to come out of her throat.<br/>
“Mari… do you know what’s happening…?”<br/>
“I don’t know… w-what’s going on?” Mari asked, her eyes wide with fear.<br/>
“I-I read through this article… apparently you’re suffering from the Hana-Hanahaki disease…” Alya quivered. “Apparently it comes from one-sided love, and the-the disease is… well… there’s a flower plant growing in your lungs…” Alya said, voice filled with fear.<br/>
“Wh-what..? N-no… I-I…” Marinette just about burst into tears.<br/>
“It-it's going to be okay-” Alya attempted to comfort her friend, but even she was doubting what she was saying.<br/>
“No… I… Am I… am I going to d-die..?” Mari’s face was pale and tears were stuck to her cheeks.<br/>
“Well… there are two cures…” Alya mentioned, looking back through her article. “Well, the first one is that the person you love returns your feelings… and the other is to surgically remove it, but the feelings for him will disappear with the plant.” Alya shivered a little.<br/>
Marinette let that sink in. She then realized just who she ended up having one-sided love towards.</p><p>Adrien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HECK THIS FANFIC WAS LONGER IN GOOGLE DOCS-</p><p>Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger there! In the meantime, you can go watch my Deviantart account, https://www.deviantart.com/dipeles . Yes, that was self-advertising and I’m not one bit ashamed &gt;:3</p><p>I’ll probably get another chapter out within 2 days, so stay tuned! :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry this came out late! I had a huge writers block.</p><p>Welp, here’s another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No no no no…” Marinette just about cried. “He… he doesn’t… l-love me?” Marinette was about to burst into tears, but instead she coughed and more beautiful green petals came spewing out of her mouth.</p><p>Alya did her best to comfort her.</p><p>“H-how long do I have to live..?” Mari asked, grabbing the petals she then coughed out in her hand swiftly. Alya looked back down at her article.</p><p>“At most… 3 months.” She shivered, not knowing how Mari was going to get Adrien to fall for her within 3 months. It was possible, but unlikely. It has been many years since her friend had met Adrien, and he probably didn’t have a crush on her, so why did the disease start happening now?</p><p>Well… at best it’s fanfiction logic. Alya thought. She also wondered why a lot of other people in Paris hadn’t gotten it. There probably was a whole lot of unrequited love here, but at most maybe it was just… extremely rare.</p><p>And Marinette, out of all people, was one of the few who was infected by the beautiful but painful disease.</p><p>————————</p><p>Meanwhile, Adrien was in the locker room, on the phone with Natalie.</p><p>“Can’t I just get a little bit of time to myself?” He asked into the phone’s built-in microphone. He listened to what Natalie had to say, and then was hung up on. He sighed, and sat down on one of the benches.<br/>“Looks like I have another photo shoot today…” he said to himself. He looked down at his home screen on his phone, a picture of Chat and Ladybug on a summer night patrol. He smiled, but then sighed.<br/>“Will I ever get her to love me..?”<br/>It was just then he randomly coughed up blush-colored cherry blossom petals. He was shocked for a second, and then his curiosity overtook him, and he scooped up a few of the petals. He looked at them closely, and then coughed up more into his hand.<br/>“Okay, this is not good.” He sounded concerned, and then quickly searched up why he was coughing up the cherry blossom petals. He skimmed over a medical article, and by the end of it he was extremely worried.<br/>“I’m going to die within the next few months if I don’t do something…” he sighed. The surgically removing branch option was a downright horrible decision. He couldn’t stand the idea of his feelings for his lady being taken away along with the branch.<br/>So that left him two options.<br/>He could get her to fall for him, (quite unlikely)<br/>Or he could die.</p><p>————————————————</p><p>It was finally last period, and Marinette was somewhat shocked on how she managed to get through the day without an akuma attack. Sure, it wasn’t normal, having the realization of impending doom on herself and having to hide the flower petals she coughed up regularly in her bags, but she managed to get through the entire day, which was at least something good that happened. Tikki had been frantically attempting to contact Plagg, only to realize that Adrien had the disease too. This was not good. Not good at all. She bit her tiny kwami hand stub out of worry, (not too hard though) and she finally decided that Plagg and herself would be going to Master Fu tonight to explain the problem. Even they didn’t know how to fix this. It was just then when the blaring Akuma alarm rang hard and loud, while everybody dashed out of the room to safety. Marinette rushed to the nearest bathroom, and sat down on the closed toilet seat.<br/>“Marinette, are you sure it’s the best idea to transform into Ladybug right now with your current condition?” Tikki asked, worried and floating in the center of the bluette’s vision.<br/>“I’ll be okay…” Mari said, coughing some flower petals, having them land on the girl’s jeans.<br/>“Plus… Paris needs me. Chat needs me. If I don’t do this…” she coughed again, catching the green petals this time. “The whole of Paris will be at stake.” She stood up, and finally said the magic words.<br/>“Tikki, spots on.”</p><p>Marinette hurried out of the bathroom as Ladybug, tossing her yo-yo onto the roof of the school, clasping onto one of the bars. She pulled on the string lightly, and went flying on top of the building’s roof. She heard crashes coming somewhere to the west, and she swung across the buildings to reach the source. She was met with a woman below the building the heroine was on, with large, ivory white wings, a black dress, long, white hair with large black streaks in it and glowing yellow eyes under a black mask. A dark purple halo floated lazily above her head, she held a staff, the handle shaped into a dragon with a glowing yellow orb in the center, and was standing on a cloud. Ladybug studied the villain for a moment, figuring out that she used her staff to turn innocent civilians into her servants, they had chains all over their black, bird-like wings, they wore black attire, and the person’s eyes were surrounded by a bandana-like mask. She was so invested in studying the villain that she didn’t notice Chat landing behind her.<br/>“Are you daydreaming, M’lady?” He asked, sitting down next to her.<br/>“AH!” Ladybug just about screamed. “Chat! You scared me! Don’t do that!” She reprimanded him. “And no, I’m not daydreaming. I’m studying our current enemy.” She then felt like she was about to cough, but she pushed away the feeling and gave Chat a weak smile, attempting to cover up her condition. It worked to no avail, and ended up coughing up the mint-green petals anyway. She quickly caught them in her hand.<br/>“My… Lady? Are you…” Chat asked, his voice laden with concern. He almost choked.<br/>“Yeah. I am..” Ladybug sighed. “I’m so sorry Chat I-“ her vision started to get blurry, but she brushed the tears away. She was met by a hug from her partner. She accepted it, and hugged him back. The two sat there for a moment, before Ladybug pushed him away.<br/>“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” she smiled, as if nothing happened. “Now, we need to defeat that villain.”<br/>The two managed to defeat her, but Chat seemed to be more distracted than usual.<br/><em><br/>She… has it too?</em><br/><em>How will I be able to get her to love me back since she has to get someone else to love her?</em><br/><em>Do I have to get the branch surgically removed?</em></p><p><br/>His thoughts included many others on the same topic, but the two superheroes were able to defeat the villain anyways. Usually, they would console the victim, but Ladybug was pulled away by Chat in a hurry.<br/>“Chat…?” Ladybug asked, curiosity trailing the ends of her words.<br/>The two landed on a building’s roof, not much different than most buildings.<br/>Ladybug jumped down from Chat’s arms, (yes, that’s how he carried her) and brushed herself off from the battle earlier. Unfortunately for her, her condition had affected her power greatly.<br/>“I’m sorry, Ladybug.. I was just concerned..” he said to his lady.<br/>“What happened to ’M’lady?’” she asked teasingly. Chat’s face became redder, feeling embarrassed. She had noticed. He was saved with the distant beeping of Ladybug’s earrings.<br/>“Well, I have to go,” she smiled. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” she then threw the main part of her yo-yo towards a nearby building, the string helping it wrap around the smaller cube on it, allowing people to go to the roof. Before Chat could say anything, she had disappeared into the horizon. He sighed, and headed home.</p><p>The wind against Marinette’s hair was somewhat soothing, her blue pigtails blowing out behind her. She finally reached her house, and she detransformed once her foot hit the floor of her balcony. Tikki sat down in her hand, her concerned eyes piercing Marinette’s vision. She hurried to give the little kwami a macaroon, and Tikki regained her energy almost instantly. Mari headed into her room, carrying Tikki in her hands. The girl changed into her pajamas and let her hair down. Her blue hair hung down from her head, the strands fluffing out behind her and the front areas framing her face perfectly. She flopped down on her bed, attempting to sleep, but ended up coughing up flower petals that ended up strewn all over the floor of her room. Her head had gotten somewhat hot, signaling she had a fever. Tikki frantically rushed around the room, attempting to pick up all of the carnation petals.<br/>“Marinette-” she was about to ask.<br/>“Yeah, Tikki?” Mari responded, attempting not to cough up more carnation petals.<br/>“Is it okay if I… talk to Master Fu about this? By myself?”<br/>Marinette thought about it.<br/>“Sure,” she finally answered.<br/>Tikki nodded her little head and zipped out the window, to be met by Plagg.<br/>“So, we’re going, sugarcube?” Plagg asked.<br/>“Yep.” Tikki answered, completely ignoring the fact that he was calling her that stupid pet name again.</p><p>“We have some answers to find.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, a decently long chapter :&gt;</p><p>I’ll try to get the next one out by the end of next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heck, I don’t have much to put here TwT</p>
<p>Well.. uh.. enjoy the fanfic! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tikki and Plagg zipped through the dark, midnight sky. They held bunches of flower petals tightly from their respective miraculous holders. The two were almost silent, the seriousness of the situation weighing them down. They finally came upon Master Fu’s home, and they zipped through the window, finally landing on the windowsill inside, catching their breath. Master Fu was having some tea, which was not unusual for him despite the time of night. Wayzz glanced in the two kwami’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master! Tikki, Plagg, they’re here!” Wayzz told Master Fu. He looked in their direction as well. Tikki and Plagg grabbed the flower petals and flew over to their master’s vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tikki? Plagg? What brings you here? Shouldn’t you be at your holder’s sides?” He asked, staying calm. He put down his tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… a lot. Something that has to do with our holders.” Tikki answered, shivering a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something about… your holders?” He asked. “Please tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it all started earlier today. It was study hall for Marinette-” Tikki started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Adrien!” Plagg chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki continued where she left off. “Everything was going normal until she started coughing up… these.” Tikki finished, putting her pile of flower petals on the ground. Plagg quickly followed suit, putting down the cherry blossom petals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“During that time, Adrien started coughing up cherry blossom petals.” The cat Kwami said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently, they both have Hanahaki disease, and both of their conditions have worsened throughout the day. Larger flower petal quantities, fevers are starting to form, and it’s even affected their miraculous’ powers.” Tikki shook her head sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently, Adrien is in love with Ladybug,” Plagg started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While Marinette is in love with Adrien.” Tikki finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Based on how quickly the disease is progressing, they have less than a month to get the condition healed, either by getting the other to love them or to get the branch removed,” the two said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Adrien is refusing to remove it.” Plagg stated. Tikki nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same with Marinette.” Her kwami antenne drooped down, reflecting her worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All was silent for a moment. Master Fu broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is indeed troubling,” he said, picking up his cup, which was still full of tea. “I’ve seen something similar to this before. Many, many years ago one of my closest friend’s lives had been taken by this disease. I believe Paris may be in grave danger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what to do!” Tikki just about cried. “I’ve never seen anything like this with any miraculous holder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Master Fu nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, we only have a few options. Either one or both will have to get the branch removed, or Paris will be in grave danger if the two can’t keep a secret if their identities are revealed to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki and Plagg sighed. They got a few answers, but it just unlocked more questions, ones that Master Fu would not be able to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think.. we have to go. Something bad might have happened to our holders in our absence,” Tikki stated. Master Fu nodded, and the two Kwamis phased through the window they came in, each heading to their respective locations. Tikki burst into Marinette’s room, only to witness her entire floor covered in flower petals, full carnations surrounding Marinette’s bed, and a sleeping bluette, salt sticking to the sides of her cheeks. Tikki put a small kwami hand stub up to her holder’s forehead, and it was burning. Marinette’s condition had worsened, and it became quite clear to Tikki that she didn’t have much time left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to make a decision, and </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>fast.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, with Plagg,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg zipped through the window of Adrien’s bedroom. His holder was sitting in a chair, staring at the ceiling. The room seemed to be completely devoid of anything hinting at the fact that he could have the Hanahaki disease, but it made sense. Adrien wouldn’t want his father or Natalie to even be aware of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg?” Adrien asked, not even looking at his kwami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Adrien! I was at Master Fu’s with Tikki, we were trying to find answers to your condition,” Plagg stated. Concern was shown through his voice, which was quite rare for him. Plagg rarely shows that he’s concerned, except in dire situations or anything that had to do with his owner’s identity. He regretted thinking it, but a reveal may be the best way to deal with this. He didn’t say so to Adrien though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Plagg,” his holder sighed, coughing up more rosy pink petals. He gave his kwami Camembert, and Plagg quickly accepted the cheese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, though, Adrien coughed up an entire cherry blossom flower, without a branch. He took this and quickly put it inside of a box, which seemed to be almost full with the flowers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien?” Plagg’s eyes widened. It had only been around 12 hours, and Adrien was already coughing up full flowers. The Kwami swallowed the cheese, and hurried over to his holder. He put a kwami stub to his head, and it was hot. This was not good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not good. Not good at all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something dire may happen...</p>
<p>Hehehehe... foreshadowing.</p>
<p>I’m planning to make a 2 or 3 more chapters, so this book is coming to a close. TwT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m also going insane. F*** YOU QUARANTINE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>